metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Soldier quotes in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker
This page contains soldier quotes in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Some of them are lines from the game's script, some are hints, humor or have no category at all. Unique Characters Snake: "We abandoned our countries. Nothing more." Miller: "We're not mercenaries. We're not a foreign legion. MSF's a business. A new kind of business." Amanda: "You need a special talent to become cacique. It takes someone great to unite all of las compas." Chico: "If you see any UMAs, you tell me, OK? Like ancient dinosaurs and rare monsters and stuff. When I grow up, I wanna be a hunter." Huey: "My father worked on the Manhattan Project. In a lifetime of research, he produced two things. The illusion of peace through deterrence... And me and my useless legs. One way or the other, I had to face up to the nukes." Cécile: "I've been thinking of giving up on studying birds and learning to fly myself. Want to hear my quetzal call?" Paz: "My name is Paz, and I'll do anything to protect my namesake." Strangelove: "Why was a legendary hero forced to betray her country? Why was she targeted for assassination by you, her most beloved disciple? I've no use for fabrications. I want the truth... The Boss's last will." Zadornov: "I am Vladimir Zadornov, and Vladimir means 'ruler of peace.'" Hideo: "70% of my existence is made of movies. It is up to you to decide what to do with the remaining 30%." MSF Soldiers Gameplay hints "Hey Boss! Thanks for always listening to us grunts. I mean, even we can teach you something once in a while. Right?!" "If you're out of rations, why not have a snack instead? Like curry - mmm, can't get enough!" "You ever try running around lugging a big, heavy weapon? It ain't easy. Ain't fast, either..." "Whoa, almost screwed up back there... All because I didn't read the intel in the BRIEFING FILES first... You gotta use your brains, not just your brawn." "If the next mission looks too tough for you, take a break and focus on recruiting or developing weapons... Yeah, that's right, never be in too big of a hurry!" "Timing is everything in consecutive CQC, y'know. Gotta be cool, press the button at just the right time..." "In training I got CQC-thrown against a wall and got knocked out. Felt like it hurt at least twice as bad as a usual throw, too..." "Handguns are great for indoors and in tight spaces... 'cause they're easy to aim." "Handguns have short range and low firepower, but they've got great accuracy at close range and high-caliber ammo that stops targets in their tracks. And if you know when and how to use them, you can conserve your rifle ammo... That's a quote from the Boss. I learned it by heart!" "Large-caliber handguns are the best tool for stopping the enemy from acting. AND they let you use CQC at the same time. If you find yourself surrounded, try going with a handgun." "Shotguns are AWESOME! They can blow away just about anything in one shot. Only problem is they got short range and low ammo." "Assault rifles are all-around solid weapons in every respect. There's lots of custom parts for them, too, so it's worth doing some R&D..." "The last war I was in, I attached an extra weapon to the barrel of my assault rifle. It's kind of tricky to switch between them, but once you get used to it you'll wonder how you ever got on without it." "Submachine guns are easy to aim, and they've got good rapid fire! Plus you can use them with a shield. You just have to get used to the muzzle jump, that's all." "I like the M10... It's got a decent rate of fire and you can AUTO AIM it from a good distance." "Sniper rifles are the best for precision long-range shots. A lot of them even fire armor-piercing rounds." "The two things you gotta remember for sniper rifles are "crouch" and "aim." I guess 'cause it makes your hands shake less!" "When you're using a sniper rifle, slow down, take a deep breath, and concentrate. It's true... you can actually feel your hands get steadier!" "Machine guns are powerful and carry a lot of ammo, so they're perfect for taking down mechs. Of course, they're also heavy and tough to handle..." "Missile-type weapons are heavy and have low ammo capacity. But they pack the most firepower of any portable weapon. Exactly what you need against heavy weapons." "You gotta turn away as soon as you throw a stun grenade or you'll get stunned, too... Thanks for the tip, Boss!" "Suppressors don't last forever. Use them enough and they wear out. Best to keep an eye on how long they've got left." "Hey Boss, can you teach me how to reload? ...Ahh, so that's it! Just push the Action Button with the weapon equipped! Thanks a bunch, Boss!" "Reloading leaves you temporarily vulnerable. Timing your reloads is just as crucial as timing your shots. Isn't it, Boss?" "You can't attack while reloading. So find someplace to take cover when you do! That's what's kept me alive all these years." "In combat, running out of ammo is a death sentence. Steal some from the enemy if you have to, or call for resupply, or search around the area! Good luck!" "If you're using a one-handed weapon, you can equip a shield at the same time. And when it's not on your arm, it'll protect your back... isn't that what you said, Boss?" "If a target's helmet is getting in the way, shoot it off with a bullet. It works best if you do it before they notice you. Right?" "You're telling me armor-piercing rounds go through shields and helmets?! Man, talk about punch." "The more you use a certain weapon, the more of its natural power will be unleashed. Interesting... I'll have to remember that." "To get the higher-ranked weapons, you'll need to find the design specs and raise the level of the R&D Team. Guess you got your work cut out for you in the field and at Mother Base..." "It’s important to know what to wear, even on the battlefield. The right clothes for the right occasion." "Night-vision goggles aren't just useful at night. Foggy jungle, enemy smoke grenade - they come in handy anytime you can't see more than a few feet in front of you." "Enemy hiding out of sight? Try the night-vision goggles. That's what I do." "From what I've heard, supposedly there's a way to have items and ammo delivered right to you in the middle of a mission..." "Sneak up behind the enemy and hold 'em up, then make sure you Fulton recover 'em! ...That's how I do it. Leave 'em with their hands up for too long and you never know when they're gonna turn their guns on you again." "A lot of the most talented soldiers out there are in places where you can't recover them the usual way. I know there's gotta be some way to get them, but..." "The Analyzer tells you how good a soldier is, so you can pick the best ones to recruit… That’s the most logical way to go about it." "Check out the MAP to see where the exits are. Pretty handy if you ever get lost." "I like to CALL people on the radio while I'm on a mission. It's a good way to get useful info, and it reminds me I'm not alone out there." "If you ever get stuck in a mission, retreating is always an option! Isn't that right?" "Some crates are too big to climb alone, but they're no problem if you got a buddy. Maybe that's what friendship is all about." "I wonder if you could use a cardboard box as a step to get up to places you couldn't usually reach by yourself..." "Every mech has a weakness, no matter how big it is... And I intend to find it!" "There's two basic ways to take on a unit with a mech. Overwhelm them with sheer firepower, or take out the soldiers first and then capture the machine. Decisions, decisions..." "The fuel tanks on the enemy's heavy weapons are painted red. Seems like that'd be a good place to shoot them." "The canopies on attack choppers are pretty solid, but you can break though them. It's the only way to get at the pilot inside... But you probably already knew that." "A helicopter uses its tail rotor to combat counter-torque. In other words, without it the chopper can't fly straight. You could say it's like the chopper's jugular vein." "Flying enemies are weak against explosions. Damage 'em with a missile and it might create an opening... right, Boss?" "Flying weapons are usually pretty noisy. They ought to be easy to find if you've got a Surround Indicator... right, Boss?" "They say there are monsters out there somewhere in this country, and if you hunt one down, you can use it to develop amazing gear. Of course, I don't believe a word of it." "I think we could do a lot better job if we had stronger guns. We oughta get working on developing some new weapons!" "Boss, did you know there's some kind of miracle gun that makes the sky do your bidding? Think we could make one here?" "In MISSION PREP we have to be careful not just about what gear we bring, but what uniform we wear. Right, Boss?" "You ever hear of these "battle cries" that make amazing things happen sometimes when you say them? Crazy, huh?" "Comrades, lets keep communication tight! What...? You can't find the right words!? Well then make sure you set your "CO-OPS COMM" in "MISSION PREP" so it doesn't happen again!" "With a high enough morale, a soldier can do things he never thought possible. Me, I'm ready to rock!" "You want to know how to raise morale around here? Simple! Give us letters from our folks. And hot meals - can't fight on an empty stomach!" "So what if you get knocked out? A few good smacks and you'll wake right up!" "Boss, if you find me lying face down on the battlefield you gotta revive me! Uh, but no mouth-to-mouth, please!" "I always go into a mission empty-handed. I can always borrow gear from my teammates." "Did you hear? Somebody said they saw "God" inside a truck somewhere..." "If it's taking too long to aim, switch to AUTO AIM. That's what kept me alive all this time." Humor / Easter Eggs "I coulda sworn I saw a guy who looked just like me... Hm. Must have been a coincidence." "Balls to the wall, boys!" "I got a buddy named Johnny. You know him?" "Ohh… my stomach…" "Boss! He says Santa Claus is real! There’s no such thing as Santa, is there?!" "Boss! He says there's no Santa Claus! Santa's real, isn't he?!" "Boss! The R&D Team is screwing around! They are playing with the cardboard boxes! What the hell is that?!" "If I ever manage to get a girlfriend, I wanna take her inside a cardboard box... and spend some quality time together..." "One day, we'll have the science to turn a man invisible. And when that day comes... heh heh." "How fast a tranq dart works depends on where it hits... Ack, what the--? Unnhh... ZZZZ..." Militaires Sans Frontières and Boss "Let's put our heads together and make Mother Base grow!" "Yup… MSF needs all the firepower it can get. Like mechs, for example. Capturing them from the enemy would be the quickest. Or, there’s the other way…" "With word about MSF going around, no wonder there are more volunteers who want to join." "Ahh, I get it... GMP is the sum total of MSF's income... the same way GNP expresses a country's total income..." "Hey Boss, let's get as many new guys as we can and make MSF into something REAL big!" "Boss, MSF is more than just you. Don't forget that." "We're gonna make a name for ourselves!" "It's nice to have a place to come back home to. I'm glad I joined up with you. "This place is full of morons... That's why I love it so much." "One thing I've realized since I got here - there's all kinds of people in this world." "(Just between you and me, I'm the guy who keeps MSF together...)" "I can't promise you I won't do bad things, but I will promise you this: I'll never make us look bad." "Everybody can do something, but nobody can do everything. We'll do the things you can't. And we need you to do the things we can't!" "The golden rule of staff management is, let people do what they do best. So, where do you need me to go?" "We got skills, too, Boss! Take a look and see!" "Think you can take advantage of my skills?" "Support is just as crucial as combat! Anything you need, let me know!" "This mission's nothing. I could do it with my eyes closed." "I need a mission that REALLY gets me motivated..." "You stay here. I'll have this next mission wrapped up in no time." "No need for you to go, Boss... I got this one covered." "I'm bringin' home the bacon!" "It’s a real honor fighting with you…" "It's an honor to serve under a hero like you." "I've... never been in a real fight before..." "I... I don't wanna fight. I wanna be a cook." "You stay here too long, you start losing track of what day it is." "It's either us or them! That's right. That's...the way it should be, in a war." "Gotta get your hands dirty to win a war... You know what I'm talking about, right?" "Kill 'em, let 'em live... It's up to you. Either way, give 'em hell!!" "Yesterday’s enemy is today’s ally…" "I can tell that you're not in this 'cause you like the smell of hot lead. Am I right?" "This place can only hold so many bodies. So make sure you bring back the best you can find. At least as good as me." "Boss! Send me out into the field! I'm going crazy just sitting around here! My legs are starting to cramp up!" "C'mon, give me a mission! My rifle's getting all rusty!" "Boss! Send me into battle! I can handle it!" "Give me a mission, Boss!" "Awaiting orders, Boss!!" "Ready for duty, chief!" "Give me an order, Boss. I'm not what you'd call a self-starter." "I'm your man! Give me an order, I'll get it done!" "For me, there's no greater thrill than seeing your exploits in PLAYER DATA, Boss!" "Just so you know, the more praise I get, the better I do." "Boss, let me deploy on EXTRA OPS! I can handle it!" "You sure love your cardboard boxes, Boss... I love 'em too." "I... I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person, Boss!" "You're our greatest hope, Boss! We won't let anybody take our hope from us! I may not be strong, but I'll fight till the end!" "You know what I like about working for you, Boss? You know how to complete a mission without hurting anybody, without them even knowing you're there." "You? A sneaking master?! Are you kidding me? I can smell the gunpowder on you a mile away!" "You're number one, Boss. That makes me number two, right?" "Happy to be on board with you, Boss." "I still haven't made up my mind about you yet." "You're good. Better than I expected." "I actually kind of like the way you fight." "I like you." "We're not blood related, but we're still family. Come back home alive brother." "You look like you'll come in handy. I guess I'll stick around and help you out." "Give yourself a little break once in a while, Boss." "I'm proud to be counted as one of your comrades, Boss!" "If I die, we'll meet again in the next life. As comrades." "I can't believe you took me in, Boss... I'll do my best not to disappoint, but I'd totally understand if you have to sack me." "I was just thinking the same thing as you, Boss" "Don't worry, I got your back!" "It's good to have comrades... especially on the battlefield." "Listen, I never actually hated you..." "I'm proud to be counted as one of your comrades, Boss!" "I just don't know what I'm good at... Can you tell me what my skills are, Boss?" Soldiers background and plans "I used to be in the army, but the government sold us out. Is there anything worth risking your life for anymore?" "Back when I was a rookie, I used to spray my assault rifle all over the place and waste ammo… You gotta stay focused, aim, and be smart with your trigger finger, fire in small bursts. It’s not how many shots you fire, it’s how many hit the target. I wish I’d realized that sooner…" "Back in my old unit, the commander used to tell us at morning calisthenics: "Whenever you're in trouble, hit the START button!!" Wonder how he's doing these days." "My instructor told me when you get up close and personal with the enemy, CQC works better than a rifle! I'm gonna practice every chance I get!" "I was an Officer Candidate. Not much combat experience, but I speak seven languages. There’s got to be some use for me here." "My grandpa was a mechanic. I can take an air-cooled engine apart in five minutes flat!" "My great-grandpa used to tell me, 'Sonny, bananas are good for more than just eatin’.'" "I got a wife and daughter back in my home country. Gotta work hard so they can eat." "I got a daughter back home. Haven't seen her in years..." "I got a daughter. She’s going to be 12 next year. I have to make it out of this alive!" "My wife was always good to me. Guess that's what "love" is." "I left some of my buddies behind on the last battlefield... You gonna give me the chance to make it up to them here?" "I'm former SAS... what you think I'm B.S.-ing you?" "I’m a martial arts expert – I know Combat Sambo and I’m a fifth degree black belt in karate! CQC? This I gotta see!" "When this battle’s over, I’m gonna go home and be a shrimper. Me and my buddies are gonna pitch in an buy a big boat!" "When we're all done here, I think I'm going to start my own business." "When this battle's over, I'm going to get my life together..." "When this fight's over, I'm gonna go back home and find myself a wife..." "I’m saving up my pay to buy a house and get married!" "I'm saving up all the money I make here, so when I get back to the States, I can go to college..." "I'm a mountain boy. All this water, and boats and stuff... erk. Give me a mission, quick..." "Take a look at these guns. I was the arm wrestling champion of my hometown two years running. And runner-up the year before that, and champion the year before THAT." "I used to be a world-class gymnast, you know. ‘Course, when it comes to a war, pride and glory don’t mean a hell of a lot." "Before I became a mercenary, I was a doctor. Would you like to try this new drug I’m working on?" "Need a dentist? Back in my dad’s day, every army battalion had its own dentist." "I used to be a sailor. Best pair of eyes on the seas! Need someone who can see things a mile off?" "Back home, I'm a pretty well-known journalist. I'm going to write your story and tell everybody how you lived." "I got back from Vietnam and found I had no place to call home anymore... Mind if I stick with you guys for a while?" "Heh… Imagine. If only we had a guy like you running the country… Maybe my village wouldn’t have been burned to the ground." Personal Life "Man... I'm sick of people treating me like a rookie! Ugh..." "For the last time, stop treating me like a rookie!" "Who'd have thought being stealthy could be such a thrill..." "I'll be honest. I don't think I'm good enough. but I want to be. And I'm training hard." "I just finished an incredible story! Could you read it and let me know what you think?" "What the hell, let's have fun out there!" "When's the party gonna start, amigo?" "Why do it toda-a-ay? There's always tomorro-o-ow..." "Well, I've earned MY check... Time for a nap..." "Look, Boss! I caught a male Elephant Beetle, the world's heaviest insect!" "You a cat person or a dog person, Boss? Me, I'm a cat person... Ah... AH... ACHOO! Too bad I'm also allergic to them." "I love UMAs. Monsters, too... you know anybody who knows a lot about rare creatures? I want to pick their brain! Pick it CLEAN!" "Need a... helping hand?" "Everything about this place is hot, hot. The weather, the work..." "Listen to the waves. Smell the fresh sea air. Soothing, isn't it..." "Boss, I've been meaning to tell you... nah, forget it. It's nothing." "198, 199, 200! Oh, Boss, you're just in time! I just finished doing 200 stomach crunches!" "I can't sleep at night unless I clean my gun once a day. I'm itching for an overhaul..." "Looks like another late night at the office..." "Ah, Boss, glad you're here. We were short one guy tonight. Care to join us for a little game?" "You want me to forget last night...? Too late. It's all in my diary now." "Need some luck? Stick with me and maybe some of mine will rub off." "Let's see, my horoscope says today's going to be... OK, I guess." "I'll show you how to get it done the smart way! That's the kind of guy I am!" "Call me... ah, forget it. Call me whatever you want." "(I'm too shy to talk to people... I believe in you, Boss...)" "I'm no good with people. Please look after me." "Things are never better than when they're ordinary." "I can never seem to balance work and pleasure. 'Cause whatever I'm working on turns into pleasure." "Quitting smoking is easy! Why, I've quit 20 times myself." "I may not look it, but I'm turning 48 this year." "I'm a slave to fashion. I collect T-shirts in my spare time." "I could learn to like this outfit." "Check out this tattoo. Each one of these stars stands for a battlefield I've slogged through... they're actually just stickers, but still..." "My muscles never fail me." "I cut my bangs too short." "Boss! That magazine I lent you before the last mission. Can I have it--what?! You left it out there?! I hadn't finished reading it!!" Food "A man's got to eat to live. If you forget to bring food along on a mission, you better be damn good..." "It's all about the food. Give most guys a good meal and they won't complain." "Good eats everyday!" "Can we have curry on Friday? I love curry!" "You ever tried chorizo? It's a Mexican sausage. Good stuff, especially when you fry it up with eggs!" "I got two yolks in my egg this morning. So I'm gonna work twice as hard today! ...Or at least complain half as much!" "The bacon in the mess hall was extra crispy this morning. I feel like I can do anything today." "I don't care how good they taste, I HATE eating cold rations! If only we could grill 'em up a little... Then I'd be happy." "You don't want to over-grill a ration. But if you're just gonna lightly toast it, I say you're better off not grilling at all." "I love to grill things. My favorite food is stir-fried noodles. Those grilled chicken skewers they got in Japan are pretty good, too." "Ahhh, we got a nice big catch today! Tonight's dinner is gonna be fresh sashimi with cold Japanese sake." "The food ain't too bad here. 'Course, it's nothing like my ma's." "Welcome back! I made something new for dinner today - want to try some?" "Don't worry, my cooking's 100% safe for human consumption." "Hey Boss, at dinner do you eat your favorite food first, or save it for last?" "Man, I could go for a nice cold soda... That'd really hit the spot..." "Thanks for the Costa Rican coffee. Best I ever tasted." "Drinks later? It's on me." Female Soldiers "I majored in quantum mechanics, and I'm counting my studies on the side. "Sir, I like the M16A1 for its low recoil. What's your favorite weapon, Boss?" "The "3 Slot" weapon select takes some getting used to, but once you get the hang of it, it's a cinch. And boy, is it deadly!" "The more you use a weapon, the more of a feel you get for it. Eventually, it gets so it's almost a part of your body..." "If it's taking too long to aim, switch to AUTO AIM. That's what's kept me alive all this time." "There's more than one way to "neutralize" somebody, right, Boss? You can knock 'em out with a stun rod, or put 'em to sleep with a tranq gun, or sneak up from behind and hold 'em up..." "Getting the highest clear rank means not killing, not being seen, and moving quickly. You can do it, Boss!" "Sometimes a single word to your comrades can change the course of a battle... Wow, Boss, you always see things the rest of us don't." "You're never too busy to attend a briefing! See, Boss? I got it memorized!" "I like it here. It's a nice place." "Male, female... I heard it doesn't matter out here. I heard you'll use us just the same." "Can't say I'm impressed by anyone here. I guess I'll have to help you out." "Let's square off in the ring next chance we have!" "I heard you're scared of vampires - is that true? Aww... that's actually kinda of cute, Boss!" "I heard you train with unlimited live fire. That true?" "I believe in you, Boss. Under your command, gender means nothing." "Boss! Send me into the field! I promise I'll come back alive!" "Give me a mission, and I'll do everything I can to get it done!" "I'm burning for some action! Got a mission for me?" "Orders, Boss?" "I'm not the type to follow orders. Unless you're giving them, Boss." "I usually hate doing things for other people. But for you, Boss, I'll do anything." "I don't like my hair to get messed up, but for you, I'll go fight." "I won't disappoint you, and that's a promise." "So you're that Boss I heard about. It's an honor to meet you." "You know, Commander Miller is actually kind of cute when he takes off those sunglasses." "Comrade-in-stealth... it's got a nice ring to it." "I'm going to be taking a good look at your command style." "You ever sneak up behind an enemy and ZAP 'em with the stun rod? Gives me the shivers every time!" "What's your sidearm of choice? A handgun? Or, maybe a submachine gun?" "You do have a good medic, don't you? I mean, people die all the time from minor wounds that get infected. You gotta have a good medic." "I may not look it, but I took third in a national weightlifting tournament." "I used to work in a kitchen. Whether it's guns or knives, just leave it to me." "I left my hometown and haven't looked back." "My mom was a fighter pilot." "My mother's in the hospital, so send me somewhere the pay's good. I don't care how dangerous it is." "I always saw myself as a lone wolf. But I guess people's values can change pretty quick. Lord knows I've changed since I came here." "I don't choose sides. Whoever needs me, that's where I go." "I can be kind of stubborn, but I'm a survivor, too." "People say I'm a little CRRRRRAZY..." "Do you believe in horoscopes? Me, I only believe in you." "Do you believe in fate? Right now, I think I could." "I'll go berserk if my pay's late." "My hobby is gardening." "I'm so sleepy..." "The sky's so blue again today." "I caught a whiff of an ocean breeze..." "I smelled gallo pinto earlier. Is that what's for dinner?" "Our rations include tea and scones, right?" "I'm good to go as long as I have three square meals." "Today is your lucky day. I'm going to join your unit!" "Don't underestimate me because I'm a woman. We ladies can fight in ways you men can't!" "Did you know that 65% of the world's top assassins are women?" "When things get tough, think of me. That might ease the pain a little." "Staring at me's not going to do anything. Penny for your thoughts, sir." "I like that look you have in your eyes, Boss!" "What do you see in those eyes of yours...? Sorry, didn't mean to get personal." "Oh... Boss..." "What do you see in those eyes of yours...? Sorry, didn't mean to get personal. Other "Chicks dig a man who smells like success!" "I swear I saw fireworks last time I was in combat. Do they really make a weapon like that?" "I know it takes more than weapons to make us strong and all, but at least give us some decent gear, alright?" "Guns kill people? Bro, sometimes guns are the only thing that save lives." "I'm a weapons technician. You say weapons kill people? I say they're needed to protect people." "I'm hyped!! Let's do this!!!" "Sometimes it's good to grab life by the horns." "Hello there! Remember me? We met a while back. Thanks for helping me out then..." "I thought my gear felt a little heavy... Turns out my guns alone weighed 20 pounds! No wonder my PSYCHE decreased. Heavier isn't always better, I guess." "When I fire my weapon, I never aim for the head. Can't recruit 'em if they're dead, after all." "You wanna know what's the most powerful weapon known to man? A good poker face." "The other day, out of the blue we got a big box delivered to us. No return address, but it was full of all kinds of good stuff... Kind of creepy, I know... but I wasn't about to complain!" "You know when you get a package, and it's exactly what you needed the most? I always get a little misty when that happens..." "If only we had a weapon that let us capture those enemy heavy weapons without hurting them... maybe we could take them back to Mother Base and put them to use..." "I heard there's a suit that makes your footsteps almost silent. Imagine how useful that'd be for sneaking up on people from behind." "I've seen female soldiers being held prisoner. But I wasn't able to save them..." "I owe you one. Guess I better come with you." "You're not gonna believe this, but... I saw this cat-thing rowing a little boat down by the Caribbean coast! Next time you're on a mission down there, see if you can find it!" "Wish I could see the Loch Ness Monster or Quetzalcoatl once in my life..." "I-I saw some gigantic footprints in the swamp around El Cenagal... Y-you think it's a monstruo?" "Costa Rica is full of swamps... make sure we got a good supply of dry socks. The last thing we need are fungal infections." "I can smell it… The smell of blood… Lots of blood…" "I went through hell in 'Nam... I'm ready for anything!" "Hah, hah, hah, hah... nothing like pumping some iron!" "We can do better than this." "I bet even the toughest missions wouldn't be so bad for a two-man cell! I'm gonna go look for somebody to team up and fight with!" "You look prettier every time I see you." "If we met under different circumstances, I bet we could have been good friends." "They say when you CO-OPS with somebody, you can tell who they regard as the greatest hero they've gone CO-OPS with." "You're like a knife out of its sheath, you know that?" "Well now, looks like my boys gave you some trouble. Sorry 'bout that. I'll make it up to you. Here, take this." "Nothing feeds a developer like the sound of a satisfied user." "As much as I hate to say it, it's war that gives us our greatest breakthroughs in science and technology." "My dream is to invent a weapon that lets you Fulton recover somebody from a distance..." "Boss, if there's anything I can do to help make our technology better, I'll do it." "Eureka! My research is going to blow your mind, Boss!" "Sometimes, I get to thinking. What is human life in the face of truly great scientific research?" "If you want to create a change in time, don't blindly abide by society's rules. Be able to evaluate what is right and wrong on your own... Right Boss?" See also *Soldier quotes in Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker Category:Transcripts